ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apprentice Witch Items
While a Pollon is valuable for an Apprentice Witch, they also have many other items they eventually gain or learn to use. These items are considered unimportant for normal witches and are usually used for currency purposes. Ojamajo Doremi Tap Also known as the Dream Spinner in the dub. This is a vital instrument for Apprentice and is the key to summon her uniform, broom, and pollon. The tap is very simple and resembled a brooch or compact. It consists of a light pink base with a single line of gold around the center, where the plastic top attaches. On top of the tap are eight spheres, coming in fuchsia, red, powder-blue, purple, blue, light green, yellow, and orange. At the center was a seperate piece of plastic with a gold musical note drawn under it. These are normally stored in a container, but their origins are unknown. Dela can deliver them if a witch runs out of her own supply. Each owner of the tap gains her own personal theme she must play to summon each item. Magic Spheres Also known as Spell Drops ''in the Dub. Another useful item for an Apprentice Witch. These are used to power up their pollon, along with providing currency for the witch world. They are small marble-like spheres that come from special trees. To purchase them, they can be very costly if the witch is unable to grow her own. It is also said they can be traded with beloved human world objects or items. Magic Spheres come in every color, except for brown, black, white, or grey. Pureleine Computer Also known as the ''Grobble Grabber ''in the dub. The ojamajo gained this special device after they reached a certain level in magic and noticed many oddities begin to occur. The computer is used to locate and hold the captured Cursed Cards. Oyajide is imprisoned in this device to pay for his petty crime when he tried to steal them. It is a dark pink computer with a pale tan inside color scheme, accented by pink. The keyboard is pale pink, while the mouse used to control it is a dark pink musical-note shape with four large buttons on it. Crystal Ball Originally known as the ''Invisabubble, ''then renamed ''Orball ''in the dub. The crystal ball is an item a fairy is born from. They use this to hide to avoid being dectected by those without magical abilities and must learn how to do this. Due to this, the Crystall Ball is considered a vital object for Apprentice Witch to carry at all times. It is normally portrayed as a keychain when away from home. To those who are unable to see the Yousei inside of it, it is deemed a ''Plain, cold glass ball. Witch Apprentice Certificate & Spheres of Achievement Also known as Certiwands & Certispheres ''in the dub. This is gained by a witch or apprentice once she passes the mid-way point of her exams. It is used for storing the special certificate spheres they gain through the following exams, or as a present for performing a genuine gesture of kindness. The container is a simple, small glass tube with a gold top and bottom depicting two small gold spheres. The spheres they gain resemble slightly smaller Magic Spheres and come in a group of three, instead of indivisual. Sharp Flower Tap The Rhythm Tap is upgraded to resemble a flower and gains stronger magic. It used the same way as previously, but instead of the apprentice just playing a melody to summon her items, she must tap it with her hands and against specific body parts to summon the various items. The tap keeps it's pink base but gains a paler color, while the center section remains gold and the top keeps it's clear cover. However, the coloring beneath the clear top is pale pink and depicts the upgraded form of the Magic Spheres, now with the color scheme as Fuchsia, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. In the center is a more detailed, golden music note. Magic Seeds ' ''' The upgraded form of a Magic Sphere. They provide a lot more power (said to equal at least ten Magic Spheres), and like them, they are provided from special trees. However, due to their power they are considered a lot more difficult to grow and are rarer to find as a result. The Magic Seed resembles a musical note and are stored in an apprentice tap. Whenever it needs to power up the pollon, it will float out through the clear bubble on top of it, and to the tap. Hana-chan's Hair Spheres Up until Dokkan, Hana-chan wore these in her pigtails. It was eventually revealed that these sphere's are actually simplified versions of the Apprentice Witch's crystal ball. They are used to help maintain Hana-chan's powers and let her develop them. Kururin Call A cellphone-like device that works like a dial phone. It is used like a normal phone and can be used to speak with others, but it is also used to transfer magic so that the Apprentice can perform magical stage together, even if they aren't in the same area. It requires one magic seed to work. The phone is light pink with a dark pink flap on the lower half of it. When opened, the flap reveals a small clear sphere where the magic seed is inserted. Hanging from the phone is a dark pink string with a gold coin-shaped ornament. The top of the phone has a pink flower shape, depicting the numbers used to call someone, coming in red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, white, dark pink, pale pink, and teal. Royal Patraine Computer The upgraded form of the Pureleine Computer. It can only be used by an Apprentice who has reached this special level and is considered a very rare object. It also holds Oyajide and the Cursed Cards inside of it, and can also be used to track Hana-chan as long as she has the tracking brooch on it. The yousei can go into the computer to tend to Oyajide. Patraine Call A special, little object that almost resembles a "pre-form" of the Kururin Call. When shut, it resembles a pale pink flower bud. The inside screen is pale yellow with accents of pale pink. The top of it reveals the screen the Yousei is residing in, while the bottom has a single gold and red button depicting a music note. It works like the Kururin Call, but is only used to transfer magic or send the owners Yosei into the Royal Patraine Computer. Royal Seeds The upgraded, stronger version of a Magical Seed. It is much more rare and two are needed to power up the Wreath Pollon. Baby Health Manual This was a special object the girls needed to use in order to watch over Hana-chan. If they passed a test or exam, they would gain a special stamp of approval and the book would upgrade. Motto and Naisho Parara Tap The next upgraded form of the tap. It worked much like the previous tap did, and to be used, the girl had to touch various parts of her body to form the various parts of her outfit. The major change in this tap is that it loses the clear cover the previous taps had, and it changes the type of object. It goes from being a brooch to a bracelet and ring. It consists of a pale pink sphere attached to a pale pink bracelet strap. Around the top is a single, pale yellow accenting line to match the one in the center. Six shiny spheres rest on top of it, while a fuchsia gem with a gold music note rests in the center. The ring is a single sphere attached to a gold band. Inkamu An intercom for the Pattisier uniform. It is used for the girls while they work to keep in contact with each other. It was also used to transfer Yousei into the Recipe Diary and to understand Momoko (as she could not speak good enough Japanese at first). The intercom is entirely white with a single orb attached to the side, covering one ear of the apprentice in her signature color. Attached to it was a microphone. Recipe Diary A two-in-one book used as a diary and a recipe database. For the girls to use it, they have to send their yousei into the library, deep within it's depths and catch the letters wrote by the girls. If they were able to do well-enough, the recipe would be inscribed within it. It comes with an electric pen the girls use. It is a simple pink book with yellow pages. Dokkan Tap The Colon Tap was the final transformation device the girls gained in the original series. Like the past season it had a change in form and transformed from a wearable accessory into a perfume bottle. For it to be used, the apprentice simply sprayed it around them and the outfit would appear on her. This tap is very simple in design, and is shaped like a white heart with a gold attachement on top, where a large, pale pink sphere rests - acting as the nozzle. A large, clear piece rests at the center of the tap, revealing many diamond gems of pink, purple, orange, blue, and yellow. Hana-chan's Tap The girls helped her obtain this special item after she forced herself to age. It resembles the previous taps, in that it is worn once the user transforms. This tap contains very strong magic but needs to be powered up, and to do that, the ojamajo's crystal balls are kept within it. The Tap resembles a compact and is pure white with gold accenting. At the center is a clear sphere depicting a dark pink chibi wing with a pale blue pearl in the center. When the top flap is opened, a small mirror is revealed inside of it. The top is very detailed and has many little shapes carved into it. Magical Accordian This is a special object Hana-chan gained after she convinced Pao to befriend her and the others. It is used after Pao sucks up an evil spirit and often has the tendency to calm down anyone who hears it. Trivia *''During one of the Doremi Sing-Alongs in Magical Doremi, the first tap would appear and be blue-themed in color. '' Gallery Doremi_Hands.png|Tap and gloves appears Category:Items Category:Magic Category:MagicRelated Category:Apprentice Category:Magic Items Category:First Season Items Category:Sharp Items Category:Motto Items Category:Dokkan Items Category:Naisho Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Items